


Heart Linked

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	Heart Linked

隐藏于暗影中的男人眼尖的发现了那一抹熟悉的红色，过于艳丽的颜色在灰暗的哥谭显得格格不入。超人似乎特别不计前嫌，救猫的同时还喜欢到相邻的城市逛一圈，顺便热心地打击犯罪什么的，这样的场景出现过太多次，今夜也并无不同。

“嘿！B！”澄澈的蓝眼睛扑闪扑闪，“今天你好像比平常晚了一些？”

啧。

他伸出钩枪向远处荡去，徒留那抹红色在滴水兽旁落寞的飘着。

热情的氪星救难犬分毫不在意被心上人冷落的事实，再一次向城市守护者的方向飘去——即使这样的场景出现过太多遍，熟悉的失落让额前的卷毛都蔫了下来。

但他很快打起了精神，飘在男人的身边给他讲一天的事情。那是多么难以抑制的冲动和喜悦——哪怕是接近一点点的距离，心脏都扑腾到像是要飞起来一样。

“你很闲吗。”这人真是十分冷淡了，卡尔垂了垂视线，男人全程都是沉默，只在最后抛出一个问句，都是陈述的语气。

那个没有脑子的氪星人，蝙蝠侠踹倒最后一个不识好歹的犯罪分子，望着红披风消失的方向。难道不知道自己的体质吗？他不是看不出蓝眼睛深处掩藏的情绪，到底还是太年轻……

布鲁斯韦恩，哥谭的花花公子，韦恩企业的现任总裁，在某次慈善酒会之后买下了大都会的星球日报，此举并没有掀起多大的波澜，毕竟布鲁西宝贝总是喜欢做一些常人无法理解的事情。买下一家新媒体较之他曾经的一掷千金买下某位beta超模好像也没多么不靠谱。

克拉克皱着眉，按下电梯上行键，他不知道那男人为什么要让他留下。佩里同情的眼神可是百年难得一见，大老板为什么要找一个体育版的小记者呢？难道是因为自己问了关于蝙蝠侠的事情吗？那男人在酒会上犀利的眼神转瞬即逝，轻佻的语气里藏着威胁，显然不像是八卦小报上说的那种人傻钱多。

总裁先生一双长腿架在办公桌上，轻晃着手中的酒杯，若有所思。从没有人会当面反驳他，特别是当他坐稳了总裁之位，很少有人会不顾冷淡下来的脸色继续追问他了。皱起的眉头和隐藏在镜片之后的气势，一个Beta，倒是像Alpha一样呢。

敲门声如期而至，熟悉的黑框眼镜和格子衬衫，微微弓起的背是虚假的谦卑，骨子里的不卑不亢是怎么样也藏不住的。他没有刻意的去压抑Alpha信息素，毕竟beta又感知不到，不必费神。

雪松香若有似无，充斥了整个房间，克拉克起初也没怎么在意，只是觉得顶层的房间有些闷热，他调整了一下挎包的位置，“韦恩先生，您找我有什么事吗？”男人饮尽杯中血色的液体，嘴角挑起戏谑的弧度，眼神放肆到露骨。“放下你的包。”克拉克环视过整间办公室，选择将包放在沙发上，而当他弯下腰，露出被牛仔裤紧裹的挺翘臀部，雪松香骤然变浓。克拉克几乎是不受控制的突然腿软，一手撑住墙才没有摔进沙发。

他重新站到办公桌前，下意识的挺直了脊背，愈发凸显出漂亮的身体线条。布鲁斯单膝跪上办公桌，一把扯过克拉克的领带，两人的距离骤然缩短，克拉克一手抵住布鲁斯的胸膛，他有些四肢发软，也不敢过度用力。他终于意识到不对，那根本不是古龙水的味道，而Alpha已经咬住了年轻人柔软的下唇，哥谭王子的吻技娴熟，辗转厮磨之间已经撬开了小记者的牙关。那男人半跪在办公桌上，扯松了领带，克拉克双腿无力，手臂从一开始的推拒变成了环上男人的肩膀。太浓了，Omega被长时间的禁锢在Alpha信息素的领域里，生理机制上的服从已经让克拉克的后穴开始湿润。他能推开的，他见过那么多的Alpha，但从来没有受过信息素的困扰，他一直以为是氪星人和地球人生理上的区别让他能够镇定自若，但现在看来……他仰起脸，露出脆弱的喉咙，任凭男人在那里深深吮吻，他不能，他不能拒绝布鲁斯韦恩。

“看看你，我的男孩。”他不知何时与男人换了体位，身体内部泛起的高热烧得他有些神思恍惚，就像是过度催熟的水果，从后穴里淌出甜蜜的汁液，将牛仔裤都浸透。布鲁斯将头埋在小记者的颈间，并不同于其他Omega的甜腻，克拉克的信息素，就像是阳光融化冰川的清冽味道。

“你闻起来很好。”布鲁斯有些惊讶又有些欣喜，毕竟年轻人履历上登记的第二性征可是Beta。这太不可思议了，一个Omega，居然能在满是Alpha的地方好好工作。皮带扣打开的金属声清脆，牛仔裤垮在挺翘的屁股上要掉不掉，年轻人潮红了一张小脸，黑框眼镜被年长者温柔地摘下，甩到一旁的沙发里。

原来禁欲的外表下是这样一副淫荡的模样吗？他的手滑进了牛仔裤里，摸得一手的湿润。Omega被迫发情了，连呼吸都变得急促。

“告诉我……”男人含住柔软的耳垂，湿热的吐息喷洒进敏感的耳廓，激的小记者颤抖了身体，“你被人标记过吗？”他的手腕被死死卡在身体与办公桌之间，腕骨的疼痛让男人皱了眉，灵活的手指探入幽深的臀缝，搔刮着嫩肉，引得身下人一阵挣扎。

想要……生理性的泪水模糊了视线，克拉克仰躺在办公桌上，像是待宰的羔羊，胸部被隔着衬衫玩弄，唾液浸湿了法兰绒，口腔带来的热度随着唇舌的转移离去，蒸发降低的温度刺激着敏感的乳尖，被触碰过的地方都像是落下了苍白的火焰，应和着内里的热度，要将他整个人都燃烧殆尽。

布鲁斯轻易地就探入了两根手指，Omega的身体违背了主人的意愿，已经做好了被侵入的准备，黏腻的液体打湿了手指，略微一勾便盛满了半个手掌。这也太过了一点……男人将掌心的液体涂抹在蓄势待发的性器上。

那热烫抵住了不住开合的穴口，克拉克咬住舌尖，努力让自己清醒一点。被分开的双腿合上，性器擦过大腿内侧，留下两道湿痕，即使知道那只是本能，克拉克还是不受控制地觉得惋惜。他刚松了口气，便被掐着腰往后一拉，性器破开缠绵湿热的内壁，一直顶到最深的那片软肉上。

年轻人不受控制地后仰，呻吟卡在喉间，化作带着哭腔的气声。极致的快感来的突然，Omega的前端抽搐着射出一股股白色的精液，竟是只靠着后面就到了顶点。

不……

那双蓝眼睛里的泪终于从眼角滑落，他不再是个处子了。绝望的泪水不断汇集，身体却诚实地迎向身后的热源，被抱着的感觉是那么好，B曾经也把他抱在怀里，但那只是因为他受了氪石的影响。他想起那个带着金属和硝烟味道的怀抱，身后的男人发现了他的失神，却只当做是生理反应。

“怎么，太舒服了吗？刚吃进去就射了，你这副身体可真是淫荡啊。”

男人说着动起了腰，一下一下都撞在那片软肉上，酸软的感觉顺着脊柱一路传到心脏，克拉克捂住自己的小腹，那里不行……不能被标记！年轻人的手指在一瞬间失去了对力量的控制，在实木书桌上留下深深的指痕。管住你的力量，克拉克！

“不行……不行，那里不行……”乞求的声音混着哭腔，年轻人的脸上已经布满泪痕，“求求你，不要标记我。”

“你就是这样乞求着每一个上你的男人，不要标记你，然后继续装作一副清纯模样去勾引人的吗？”男人嗤笑了一声，还以为和其他人有所不同呢，他状似温柔的抹去小记者眼角的泪痕，声音却不带一点温度，“你这样的人，我见得多了。”

Alpha的性器蛮横的顶开了那片软肉，进到Omega的子宫内部，娇嫩的子宫何曾受过这种对待，坚硬的性器磨过宫口，克拉克双眼无神的看着自己的小腹随着男人进出的动作被顶出凸起的形状，再也压不住断续的呻吟。

布鲁斯一手将自己因为激烈的动作而散落下的发丝捋到脑后，他捏住年轻人的下巴，这张脸和那个人如此相似，却显出了那张脸上绝不会出现的淫乱。他不受控制的吻上年轻人微张的唇，柔软的，湿润的。色气的呻吟被堵住，只留下暧昧的喘息。

“卡尔……”

他半是叹息的将那个名字压在唇舌交缠之间，身下的人早就被操的失了神，无法分辨男人说了什么，只知道挺腰迎合男人的动作。Omega的天性完全释放出来，紧致的内壁不知廉耻地绞紧了侵入者，盼着强势的Alpha赏下精液。

而身后的男人拽住纤细的脚踝，将微卡在宫口的性器拔了出来，Omega的呻吟带了不满的哭腔，随后被Alpha从背后抱住，热烫的性器因为体位进的更深，将子宫内的每一处嫩肉都扫过，前液与Omega分泌的爱液几乎充满了整个子宫，随着每一下进出被带出体外，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在下班后静谧的写字楼显得格外清晰。

下体被紧致的宫口裹着，Alpha的结开始膨胀，精液一股股打在已经被操的有些肿起的子宫内壁，淫靡的气息充斥了整个房间。男人平复了一下自己的呼吸，连带着躁动的信息素也因为征服了Omega而平稳了下来。理智一点点回笼，布鲁斯的心也在一点点发凉。

蝙蝠侠不可能接受超人的示好，那布鲁斯就可以肆无忌惮的侵犯一个Omega了吗？男人在刹那惊觉自己做了什么，顿时觉得无比荒谬。每次他见超人，信息素总会不受控制的波动，偏偏伪装剂和抑制剂不能一起用，只好每次都强忍着，冷静的头脑每次失控都是因为氪星人，这次欲望累积的结果竟是如此……标记已经难以避免。人类终究还是被本能支配的动物啊，他看着无力的趴在桌子上的小记者，内心一片复杂。

蝙蝠侠一个背摔完成了今日份的夜巡，他望向天际，乌云密布，昏沉的，没有一丝光亮——那只氪星救难犬许久没有来哥谭了。他向Omega提出婚约，那个小记者却在第二天递上了辞呈，随后便消失得无影无踪，世界最佳侦探居然两次栽在一个普普通通的Omega身上，最近发生的都是些什么事情啊……说好的冷静自持坐怀不乱呢！

男人的眉心皱的紧紧，在熟悉的破水声后松开了油门。他刚想摘下面罩，却看见刚刚还想着的氪星人漂浮在自家基地。他踏出车门，与氪星人平视。

那张毫无瑕疵的脸上没了熟悉的微笑，冰冷的像座神像，空气似乎都严肃的凝结了起来。

他有话要说。

“我会离开一段时间……”氪星人的声音有些哑，却还是习惯性的强行挤出一个微笑，“你放心，我还会回来的。我不会放弃人类，我只是有些私事要处理。”

“……”

氪星人脚尖触地，仰头看着男人，认认真真的。他的X射线不能穿透含铅的面罩，一直能见到的，也不过是抿成一道直线的锋利薄唇。

“我喜欢你很久了，我想你是知道的，毕竟你是无所不知的B啊。”氪星人收回了视线，转而盯着自己的脚尖，“不过，请不要为此烦心，我不会再缠着你了。”

“……是谁？”男人的思绪千回百转，很快就得出了答案。

“他不会对联盟造成威胁的！他提出了婚约，可我还没有想好……”

居然还在维护那个男人……蝙蝠侠觉得自己的脑子转的都快烧起来了，到底是谁敢对超人下手，那个人有没有图谋不轨，是不是想借着家庭的名义束缚超人，他知不知道氪星人身体里的生育宝典，是不是想借生下来的孩子威胁超人亦或是把孩子养大之后对地球做些什么亦或是有更长远的计划……

他突然觉得超人的脸色苍白的不同寻常，那或许是机械冷光造成的，但他还是伸手抬起了氪星人的下巴，琥珀色眼瞳里的那一点纯蓝突然扩大，高大的身躯晃了一晃，一手撑住蝙蝠车才没有失态的摔倒。

“你怎么了？”

氪星人担心地飘了起来，皱起眉的样子也是那么熟悉，紧身的制服勾勒出美好的身体曲线，从饱满的胸部到突然收窄的腰线，从挺翘的屁股到纤细的小腿……

“克拉克。”男人捂着脸，笃定的叫出氪星人另一个身份的名字。

“！！！！！！”

卡尔，克拉克，看着男人将面罩摘下，露出熟悉的面容，那场半强迫的情事瞬间闪过脑海，他哭叫着哀求男人，却还是被握住腰，偏偏因为害怕暴露身份而不能做出一点反抗。

危险的红光一点点占据纯蓝，男人一个侧身避开了热视线，一旁的蝙蝠车却是不能幸免，连身后的瀑布都被劈开了一瞬。

所谓恼羞成怒。

男人不怕死的走上前，抱住了氪星人，下巴搁在克拉克的肩上。

“我们结婚吧。”

微凉的液体坠落在黑色的手套上，“我只是眼睛有点疼……”

“嗯。”

“因为刚刚放了热视线……”

“我们结婚吧。”

“……”

“……”

“好。”


End file.
